Earth
Earth is the central planet and setting within both neo-comic series, Jiran Adventures and Jack & Jim Adventures. The main characters for both comics constantly fight in order to protect Earth and all of its inhabitants. All of the main villains of both series, ,likewise, are either set out to dominate the world, to invade and take it over, or to destroy it completely. Background Since Donavan Smalley (creator) based his neo-comics off of the manga/anime Dragon Ball series, he wanted for his heroes to battle to protect the planet Earth as well as to fight many major battles to take place on it. He, in turn, wanted it to look completely different from the Earth that everyone was familiar with- beginning with its outer space appearance. That way, people could look at it and tell that his Planet Earth was far different from any others. Appearance/Geography From outer space, Planet Earth is obviously different. From space, Earth has four regions and masses of land in the four cardinal direction. In between them, there is a large body of water (one of its oceans) with two, large, neighboring islands. The moon, which orbits close by, is usually seen in the bottom left of the planet. Overall, Earth has only two major oceans, on parallel sides of the Earth, and the "back" of Earth looks exactly like the "front" of it. The four major parts of land on Earth are known as "provinces". These provinces are given names based upon their location on Earth. The four provinces are named, respectively, North, South, East, and West. Each province has many countries, nations, kingdoms, etc. and the provinces cover the entire Earth, except for the two oceans that are directly in the middle of them. Those oceans are named Oceano and Oceana; Oceana is the ocean that is always seen when Earth is shown. The only two islands on Earth are named, respectively, Isla and Center Island. They are located in Oceana. Center Island, in fact, is the island where the Doomsday Tournament took place. Inhabitants Aside from the main characters, Earth is filled with millions of people with many different ways of life. In some areas of the world, the world hasn't much changed since the earlier stages of Earth. In other places, technology has advanced so greatly that there are machines, hover cars, and cities in the skies. The inhabitants of Earth are 90% stick people. The other 10% of people on Earth that have fully drawn bodies and distinctive features are the main characters and main supportiing characters of the series and every individual arc. Not only do stick humans and strange animals live on Earth, but it was also home to the Terra Gods and other monsterous beings. The most notable inhabitants of Earth are: *Jiran *Christina *Tiran *Gohan *Mirro *Lord Zander, Buckfaced, Wigi-Wigi *Jason Fue *Kioni *Jack *Jim *Goob *Kioji The most notable of the ordinary "stick figure" inhabitants are: *Announcer (Doomsday Tournament/''Jiran Adventures'') *Announcer (World Martial Arts Tournament/''Jiran/Jack & Jim Crossover'') Trivia #Planet Earth is the same in both series. #Earth was intentionally made to be unorthodox. #The islands and oceans have names, however, these names are not mentioned within the comics themselves so far. #Originally, Center Island was located in the Bermuda Triangle. During the revised versions of Jiran Adventures, however, this was changed. #The world "Isla" is Spanish for "Island". #The people being stick figures was intentionally done to show the significance of the characters. Nine times out ot ten, if a character is a stick figure, he or she is not of major importance. #It is because of that fact that the main characters and main supporting are all fully drawn out- to show significance. Category:A-Z Category:Informational